Portsmouth, Rhode Island
|blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1220065 |website = www.portsmouthri.com |footnotes = }} Portsmouth is a town in Newport County, Rhode Island, United States. The population was 17,389 at the 2010 U.S. Census. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of , of which, only (39.14%) of it is land and (60.86%) of it is water. Most of its land area lies on Aquidneck Island, which it shares with Middletown and Newport. In addition, Portsmouth encompasses some smaller islands, including Prudence Island, Patience Island, Hope Island, and Hog Island. History 1637 Portsmouth Compact Signer The signing of the 1637 Portsmouth Civil Compact founding Portsmouth, Rhode Island, the 2nd settlement in the new colony of Rhode Island. Portsmouth was settled in 1638 by a group of religious dissenters from Boston Colony, including Dr. John Clarke, William Coddington (1601-1678), and Anne Hutchinson. This settler group, most of were caught up in the events of the Antinomian Controversy from 1636 to 1638, had followed the family of dissident preacher Anne Hutchinson and her family from Massachusetts Bay Colony seeking religious freedom. This document was the first compact to declare both political and religious separation. It is named after Portsmouth, Hampshire, England. Roger Williams convinced the settlers that they should go there, instead of settling in New Jersey, where they had first planned on going. It was founded by the signers of the Portsmouth Compact. Its original Indian name was Pocasset. It was officially named Portsmouth on May 12, 1639. It became part of the colony of Rhode Island (see Aquidneck Island) and eventually of the colony of Rhode Island and Providence Plantations and the state that bears that name. 1673 Cornell Fire Portsmouth is the site of one of the earliest and most bizarre murder trials. In 1673 Rebecca Cornell, widow of Thomas Cornell (settler), died in a house fire. Her son Thomas(Jr.) was accused, tried, convicted and hung for the "crime." In addition to there being only circumstantial evidence presented against Thomas, and a number of other potential suspects (including Thomas' wife and a local Native American) and the possibility that Rebecca simply caught fire trying to stay warm near a fireplace, an alleged visit of the ghost of Rebecca to a testifying relative (known as Spectral evidence, which was also admissible evidence in the Salem witch trials) was admitted as solid evidence in the case. This practice of using dreams and apparitions as evidence was subsequently abandoned. This case and its history has been chronicled in the book Killed Strangely: The Death of Rebecca Cornell by Elaine Forman Crane.WikiTree: Thomas Cornell, Jr. http://www.wikitree.com/wiki/Cornell-73Haunting Tales From Aquidneck Island Newport Patch October 31, 2011 http://newport.patch.com/groups/opinion/p/video-haunting-tales-from-aquidneck-island Portsmouth is the site of an important capture during the American War for Independence. Lieutenant Colonel William Barton of Rhode Island captured the British Commander at Rhode Island, General Richard Prescott there. It is also the site of Rhode Island's only major battle in that war on Butt's Hill. Nearby Founder's Brook is said to have run red with the blood of fallen British soldiers on August 29, 1778. During the Battle of Rhode Island the 1st Rhode Island Regiment, which comprised mostly African-American soldiers, served in the army of General John Sullivan. Schools Public * Portsmouth High School * Portsmouth Middle School * Elmhurst Elementary School (closed as of 2010–2011 school year) * Howard W. Hathaway Elementary School * Melville Elementary School * Prudence Island School (a Charter/Co-op "Home School" as of September 2009) Private *Portsmouth Abbey School (9th Grade through 12th Grade) *Saint Philomena School (Pre-Kindergarten through 8th Grade) *The Pennfield School (Nursery through 8th Grade) , connecting Portsmouth with Bristol, Rhode Island.]] Commerce In 1919, the Hall family started the Quaker Hill Garage, now Aquidneck Construction, Inc., which remains the oldest family-run business in town, specializing in excavation, demolition, and site work. Since 1980, Portsmouth has been home to Clements' Market, a large supermarket. In addition, Portsmouth is home to the Portsmouth Business Park, as well as a few small plazas with a variety of businesses. Portsmouth is also home to a branch of Raytheon, and its Integrated Defense Systems department. Sports Portsmouth is the headquarters of US Sailing, the National Governing Body of Sailing in the U.S.http://www.ussailing.org/ Portsmouth is also home to the Newport International Polo Series held at Glen Farm.http://www.glenfarm.com/ Portsmouth is also home to the Portsmouth Pirates, the town's soccer team. Portsmouth High School also boasts a very successful football and soccer teams. Both teams are regularly in the top 5 teams in the state. Demographics 1990 U.S. Census At the time of the 1990 U.S. Census , there were 16,857 people residing in the town. 2000 U.S. Census The 2000 U.S. Census reported that there were 17,149 people, or an increase of 1.7%, residing in the town. There were also 6,758 households, and 4,865 families recorded. The population density was 739.0 people per square mile (285.3/km²). There were 7,386 housing units at an average density of 318.3 per square mile (122.9/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 95.82% White, 1.17% African American, 0.19% Native American, 1.36% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.37% from other races, and 1.05% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.45% of the population. There were 6,758 households out of which 33.4% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 61.1% were married couples living together, 8.0% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.0% were non-families. 23.3% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.0% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.53 and the average family size was 3.00. In the town the population was spread out with 25.2% under the age of 18, 5.0% from 18 to 24, 29.5% from 25 to 44, 26.9% from 45 to 64, and 13.5% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 96.5 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.6 males. The median income for a household in the town was $58,835, and the median income for a family was $68,577. Males had a median income of $46,297 versus $31,745 for females. The per capita income for the town was $28,161. About 2.0% of families and 3.4% of the population were below the poverty line, including 2.8% of those under age 18 and 6.4% of those age 65 or over. 2010 U.S. Census The 2010 U.S. Census reported that there were 17,349 people, or an increase of 1.15%, residing in the town. The racial makeup of the town was 94.57% White, 1.35% African American, 1.58% Asian, 0.21% American Indian or Alaskan Native, 0.04% Native Hawaiian or Pacific Islander, 0.40% of some other race, and 1.86% of two or more races. In the town, 22.98% of the population was under the age of 18 and 16.47% were 65 years of age or older. Females made up 51.03% of the population. Historic sites *Battle of Rhode Island Site *Greenvale Farm (1864) *Green Animals Topiary Garden (1859) *Hog Island Shoal Lighthouse (1901) *Lawton-Almy-Hall Farm *Mount Hope Bridge (1929) *Oak Glen *Portsmouth Friends Meetinghouse Parsonage and Cemetery (1699) *Prudence Island Lighthouse (1823) *Union Church (1720) *Wreck Sites of H.M.S. Cerberus and H.M.S. Lark (1778) Notable people *Ade Bethune (died 2002), liturgical artist and Catholic Worker *Mike Cloud, running back for the Kansas City Chiefs, New England Patriots, and New York Giants *Chris Cosentino, chef and cast member of "The Next Iron Chef" *Helen Glover, cast member on Survivor: Thailand and host of the Helen Glover Show on TalkRadio 920 WHJJ *Julia Ward Howe (died 1910), author of "The Battle Hymn of the Republic" *Anne Hutchinson (died 1643), founded colony of Rhode Island in 1638 *Betty Hutton (died 2007), film actress and singerhttp://www.nytimes.com/2007/03/14/movies/14hutton.html Retrieved August 25, 2008. *Patrick Kennedy, U.S. congressman for Rhode Island's First district (1995–2011) *Ronald Machtley, U.S. congressman, President of Bryant University *Ryan Westmoreland, former baseball player, Boston Red Sox References Further reading *Garman, James E. (1996). Traveling Around Aquidneck Island 1890–1930. Portsmouth: Hamilton Printing. ISBN 0-9631722-6-3. *Pierce, John T. (1991). Historical Tracts of the Town of Portsmouth. Portsmouth: Hamilton Printing. ISBN 0-9631722-0-4. External links *Town of Portsmouth Category:Portsmouth, Rhode Island Category:Towns in Rhode Island Category:Towns in Newport County, Rhode Island Category:Settlements established in 1638 Category:Coastal settlements in Rhode Island Category:Providence metropolitan area